ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad Hars
For more Information about this character and the entire series of "Imad 10" , go to deviantart at this link: http://imadmagician.deviantart.com/gallery/30829749?offset=72 Imad , Also Known as "I.H" by a few, is a citizen born In Hara City which later became Haratropolis. He's the main protagonist of the series Imad 10, and one of the 2 main governors of Haratropolis ,the other being his rival and friend Jazzufa. Personality Imad is known for being a mystery many are unable to understand. While he is always Kind-hearted , caring and willing to do justice and good, he sometimes acts very seriously and concentrates on nothing but the given task, and sometimes likes to joke and laugh about what's going on around him. He sometimes acts a bit self centered, but this is only a cover for his true self. He is an artist and a philosopher who likes to ponder over the many questions asked about humanity. He treasures true friendship above everything else and chooses very few to be allowed in his inner circle. He feels disgusted by people who treasure things as superficial and worthless in his oppinion like money and other physical objects. Imad is a pacifist, but he fights only when necessary and does one heck of a job at it. He is someone who stands by many principles,some of the most important are: Always be yourself, Do what you judge is the right thing... He enjoys fast food and music a lot. Personal Species: Fully Human. Homeplanet: Earth. Age: 13 when he got the omnitrix, 15 when he received the ultimatrix in Mirrored Power, 16 in Reversed Revenge and in Jeopardized Existence. Friends: Harans, the person who was once his sworn enemy Xadim ( Alternate Self), Azmuth, Unnamed Girl who is his best friend and secret love interest long ago. Powers: Despite being a human, Imad has some knowledge in martial arts and carries around a ray gun. Also he possesses the Omnitrix and later the Ultimatrix. Biography It has yet to be revealed how Imad Exactly got the omnitrix, however, it is hinted he got it while he was 13, in similar circumstances with the omnitrix crash landing on earth. Although he lacked experience in battling hordes of Droids and robots all alone,he displayed superb skill and a special gift in using the omnitrix to battle armies of robots. The creator of the Omnitrix Azmuth and his assistants witnessed the whole scene from their home planet and were impressed. From here on, began the Saga. The first adventure of Imad 10 is entitled Mirrored Power. While testing a teletransport gate, Imad and his 10 friends were sucked in a wormhole that transported them to an alternate world, where Imad's alternate self Xadim had gone rogue and became a ruthless dictator. Chapter 1 : Mirrored Power While testing a spatial portal with ten of his friends from Hara-City, a malfunction caused by the character Electronico created a wormhole that absorbed the protagonists and sent them to a paralell world, where The tower of Haran ruler Jazzufa was left to rust and Imad's tower was replaced with a tower with an X hologram. The protagonists landed in 4 different places, Imad being alone. He noticed that the people of this strange city all displayed great fear of him, so just in case, he acquired a black cloack to hide his face. In the meanwhile, his friends broke into the tower where they heard Imad could be, and spread to search for him. However, a doppelganger of The hero appeared and used all 10 original aliens of Imad 10 to neutralise and capture the intruders. It was then revealed that the Imad-look alike was called Xadim, and was a sort of dictator of this version of Hara City. Imad used his physical likeness to Xadim to borrow a ship and go to Galvan Prime, but he couldn't find This dimension's Azmuth there. He went to what he knew was a secret location Azmuth uses, and was "greeted" there by galvans in battle suits , commanded by Azmuth, who mistaken him for his dark counterpart and who refused to listen. However, by saving one of the assistants from certain doom, Imad prooved his good will and was welcomed in the hideout for some explanations. Inside the dome, Imad explains who he is, and sees twins of his friends, though a bit physically different. Azmuth tells him that he is in an alternate reality. He explained the background story of what's happening. Xadim was one time called Imad, and had found the omnitrix and used it as an instrument of Justice. However one day, a criminal blackmailed him into leaving him alone or he'd kill his hostage (It would later be revealed who was truely the hostage in another story). Xadim backed down, but the criminally insane man killed the hostage anyway and laughed like a maniac. The alternate Imad (Xadim) at the sought of innocent blood being spilled (and another reason not yet revealed) became furious, and as the alien Chthonian , jumped at the criminal and began severely beating him up, inflicting considerable amounts of pain at him. He even went to the point of mutilating the man and killing him in a slow terrible way. From this day on, This Imad was never the same, he had undergone a complete change of per sonality. He changed his name to Xadim to symbolize his rebirth, and exiled This dimesions's Jazzufa from the Hara, with the intention of ruling it with an Iron fist so no evil like the one he witnessed could ever return, and even spread his control over many cities. His other friends followed Jazzufa of their own free will, and they went to Azmuth , who knew what happened. They retired to this hideout with some assistants, ready to step in should Xadim become a real threat. Azmuth reassured Imad that he's nothing like Xadim and will never become like him, while they were having roast pyroxivores. Imad, Jazzufa and Azmuth worked for a month on the omnitrix to install an evolutionary function and transform it into an Ultimatrix. Azmuth , however, told Imad that during a simulation on his computer, he found out that one of the evolved aliens ( Revealed later) is too powerful and dangerous, and thus locked him for another time, saying the other ultimate aliens will provide enough firepower for Imad to defeat Xadim. A stand off announce echoed throughout the Hara and called Xadim out. The later complied, and parachuted from his jet with his robot army following , in front of Imad. The two exchanged a few words, revealing their different point of views, before Xadim ordered his robots to attack. Imad used Needlemouse, Morpho and Masquerade to defeat most of the regular droids, Ultimate Spectral / Blizzard to freeze the elite infantry, Ultimate Colossal to blow up the armored divisions and Ultimate Dragonoid to shoot down the jets. Xadim joined the fight as Colossal, but using Ultimate Chtonian's power, which included volcanic crystal control, shotting heat rays and explosive crystal shards, Imad quickly gained the upper hand, before striking Xadim with 3 huge chunks of explosive crystal. His counterpart admitted defeat to the joy of all the citizens he ruled. Xadim was exiled by Jazzufa from Hara City , and the sentence was that he would only return after he would feel remorse and become the way he were before. Imad was rejoined with his friends from his world,and feasted with them on Galvan Prime before returning home in a device Azmuth created. Chapter 2: Reversed Revenge One year has passed in Imad's dimension after the events of Mirrored Power. Thanks to the help of the Galvans, Haracity became a far more advanced place called Haratropolis. Imad had organized a small party in his tower to inaugurate the new dimensional gate, when Suddenly, One of the alternate Azmuth's assistants, Novos, appeared in a flash of red light in the room, in a very weak condition, before being taken to the hospital wing. There, he was able to tell our friends that His master was now prisonner of an unknown enemies who had many omnitrixes at his disposition. Using Novos' transport device, Imad was teleported to the devastated remains of Galavan Prime, where he saw many Robots armed with Omnitrixes excorting a mobile prison in which was held Azmuth. Imad lost the effect of surprise and had to fight the robots, countering their Dragonoid transformations with Ultimate Blizzard/Spectra freezing them, Masquerade with Ultimate Ninja which overwhelmed them with clones, and Needlemouse with Ultimate Colossal whose blasts sent the robots flying. Imad liberated Azmuth and got out in time. In the "I Corp" Tower, in front of a hot Beverage, Azmuth tells our friends he's the one to blame for this enemy's ise to power. He told them that in his dimension, Five years passed since Xadim was first defeated. He told them that Xadim came to him after a few months asking for a chance for redemption, and Azmuth couldn't ignore an old friend's plead for help. He allowed him to get a small job in Galvan society, but over the years, Xadim has proven to be so selfless he became an honorary Galvan citizen and one of Azmuth's assistants. However, when he got all the security codes needed, Xadim stole from the central computer the original plans for the omnitrix and ultimatrix and ran away. In a few months, he assembeled an army of omnitrix wielding robots and he was at their head with an Ultimatrix. Despite conquering many worlds, He had built the ultimatrix out of the original plans and therefore had an evolved transformation locked. Knowing it must be powerful, he sent his armies to retrieve Azmuth to unlock it. The robots invaded Galvan Prime and almost captured Azmuth if it weren't for Novos alerting Imad. However, word was Xadim had a secret weapon as a backup plan should Azmuth refuse to reveal him the secret of the Ultimatrix. Azmuth unlocked to Imad Ultimate Masquerade , but warned him that the safeguard of the ultimatrix will allow only a small amount of his power to flow in Imad's body. However, should Imad remain in that form for too long or be in serious danger, the safeguard will break under that tremendous power and a higher portion of the alien's strength, and the power will take over his mind. Imad Waited for Xadim and his Army in Central Square. When the madman arrived, he tried in vain to reason with him, before fending off his robots. While Imad had the upper hand, the battle became quite violent when Xadim stepped in, with the protagonist and antagonist countering each other's moves with their ultimate forms. However, Xadim soon was bored and transformed i nto Way Big , explaining that as a backup plan, he incubated a To'kustar molecule in arificial cosmic stroms in his lab. Imad responded by using Ultimate Masquerade to effortlessly defeat Way Big. Xadim then revealed all the madness within by Evolving his alien into Ultimate Way Big . Xadim inflicted heavy Damage to the Psychic alien using his wide control of cosmic rays and tremendous size and strength, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow, something happened. Sensing risk on his life, a higher portion of Ultimate Masquerade's power broke the Ultimatrix's safeguard, letting the ultimatrix be absorbed inside the alien and giving Imad more tha enough power not just to defend himself, but to defeat with a few mere thoughts the destructive Alien. However, things were not over. The silvery alien landed near Xadim (Xadim reverted to human), and in a fit of rage, prepared himself to eliminate him once and for all in order to rid the world of his evil. However, Imad's friends arrived and tried to talk to Imad who was stuck inside the powerful alien. Ultimate Masquerade spared Xadim, but decided to remain an alien to be helpful to the universe. However , seeing that all these people will miss the friend they have in Imad, he decided to revert to human form. Xadim was taken to rehabilitation on Alternate Galvan Prime, and the story ended with Imad thinking wether there was still hope for Xadim's redemption. Chapter 3: Jeopardized Existence In this story, while Imad was relaxing in his tower, Azmuth accompanied by Professor Paradox (Whom Imad didn't know yet) appeared and asked for his help, transporting him to alternate Galvan Prime. They Explained That an ancient Osmosian called Varos , few million years ago, had absorbed an Extradimensional piece of meteorite from the plane of the Naljians and gained immortality through absorbing the lifeforce and powers of many creatures. They told Imad that After gaining the power he needed, has assembled an army and is now trying to acquire the complete Map of Infinity held at the temple of the planet Endymion. His goal was to fuse with the source of all reality within this plane, the Core of Existence . Imad was surprisingly partnered with his old nemesis Xadim to try and stop the Osmosian. Azmuth revealed he had built another ultimatrix, and he entrusted Xadim with it for his high experience in using it. However, he placed in it a device linked to Imad's ultimatrix's heartbeat detector: Should He kill Imad out of rage, the device will cause his ATD to self destruct taking him out with it. This reassured Imad a bit. Before departing with Xadim, he was told by Professor Paradox of a secret about Ultimate Masquerade . He was told that this alien's true power is gaining reality bending powers after a billion years of existence, but should he unlock it before , he will be consumed and erased from existence by these same powers in a few minutes. Imad sensed an ominous warning, but was immediately transported to Endymion, where he and Xadim using Ultimate Masquerade and Ultimate Way Big defeated the huge army Varos had prepared for them. During the battle, Xadim defended a surprised Imad, claiming that his death would mean his demise too. However, both these forms were no match for the osmosian who stole the map and vanished. Imad and Xadim followed him with Paradox's help to destination. On the way there, Imad asked Xadim why he truly became like this. Xadim replied that the person who had been killed in front of him on the past was none other than a young woman who was his lifelong best friend and his girlfriend, and that he wanted to make sure no one suffers the same fate as her. Imad asked Xadim if the girl wouldn't happen to be named a certain name, which greatly surprised Xadim, asking him how he knew. Imad told him that in his world, that girl was also his best friend but that he never had the chance to confess his feelings to her. He stated that both alternate women share many traits of personality like mercy, and would never have wanted either of them to avenge them, but instead give the world a second chance. Xadim seemed touched by these words, but they arrived to the Core's dimension. Varos had fused with the now purple Core of Existence, and although he couldn't fully control reality yet, gained considerable power. He easily countered and defeated Xadim's Ultimate Way Big and knocked him out, and effortlessly beat Imad as Ultimate Masquerade. However, Imad used his will power to unlock a higher portion of his alien's power, and unlike the first time he did this, he was still in full control thanks to some mind strengthening techniques he learned. However, he was still outmatched. Seeing Imad was losing, Xadim jumped on Varos' back and ordered his ultimatrix to self destruct, hoping it would also destroy Varos. Imad was horrified to hear that, but Xadim told him before the explosion :"Please Imad...Do it for her...". The explosion was immenlsy powerful and blasted Imad away, however,it was in vain, as Varos was still standing and laughing. In a fit of rage, Imad unlocked the full reality warping power of Ultimate Masquerade, realizing this signed his deathnote. Varos was scared for the first time, and Imad's warping moves got through Varos' Shields and knocked him out cold. He used his power to purify the core of the osmosian (The core became blue again) and to make sure Varos won't hurt anyone any longer, (and although he won't admit it, part of him wanted to avenge Xadim) He erased Varos from existence. The silvery alien mourned over the loss of his comrade, but surprisingly, found Xadim in front of him, still alive but very seriously injured. Imad a bit rejoyced to see his former enemy still alive approached him, and Xadim told him that he truly was sorry for everything he did, and that he only wanted to protect his people. His dying Wish was for Imad to tell the people of Hara City that he just hopes they forgive him for everything he's done. However, Imad refused for this to happen and used his newly acquired powers to heal Xadim back to perfect Health. But before Xadim could thank his dopplganger, Imad Puts brutally his hand over his heart and collapses. He explains to a terrified Xadim that this is the fate that awaits him for resorting to use his powers. He answers him too that he did it because they all want a better world, including "her", refering to both girls from alternate worlds. Xadim told Imad to use his powers to save himself, but Imad told him that was impossible, as once activated, his powers cannot save him, and they're depleting , with him being slowly erased along with them. (His body was becoming more and more transparent). The protagonist gives his final farewell to Xadim, mentioning that maybe under better circumstances,they could have became true friends. Xadim Cries over his fallen comrade and promises him to honor his name. However, something happened. A green flash filled the dimension, and from it emerged a silvery alien very similar to Ultimate Masquerade,only she's a female. She asked telephatically Xadim, to whom she refered as a noble human, to hand her over Imad. Reluctant at first, he finally accepted. The silvery alien reverted Imad to his full Human self and prevented him from being erases. Imad thanked her and asked her who she was, she only told him this: "I'm someone who you'll meet and save from a horrible fate in your distant future.Where i come from,we are great friends,and i've traveled to this place to make sure that this future remains this way.Till we meet again,Imad." before disappearing and taking them home. Imad asked Paradox if he knew this was gonna happen, Paradox simply told him time and space are complex and unpredictable things ( In reality, he was just obeying someone's orders). Imad and Xadim left as good friends, With Xadim being forgiven for all his deeds by both galvans and humans. Chapter 4: Back from the Void The story begins in the core of existence where it appears that a part Of Varos' soul had survived. Meanwhile, while Imad was talking with Xadim via a machine, A giant monster with Varos' face arrives and wreaks havoc on Haratropolis. Imad battles him as Ultimate Way Big and defeats him, but Paradox arrives and transports him to another dimension, where Imad witnesses another ultimatrix wielder called Zak Son or Zak 12, defeating a monstruous alien amalgam with his Alien Terrablaze. Paradox introduces the 2 heroes to each other and tells Zak what happened with Imad one year ago, and reveals that Varos managed to hide a part of himself in the core's dimension and that this weak part fused itself with the core and enhanced 2 alternate sleves with alien DNA, and that it is getting strongre by the minute. Our protagonists travel to the Core of Existence, where Varos' soul summons a beast created from the fusion of a few alternate selves to stop them. However, Zak uses Ultimate Wildmutt and Imad Ultimate Sonicwave, an alien who's normal form Azmuth unlocked for Imad a year ago to reward him. Together, thy defeat the monster, but Varos calls upon all his alternate selves and becomes a time manipulating giant. Zak transforms into Clockwork, and Imad's ultimatrix, detecting time warping aliens, unlocks Chronos, and Imad uses his ultimate form. Varos freezes time for our 2 heroes after deviating Zak's time ray, But Imad warps him and Zak to the future and bring their future selves to the battle. After using an accelerated mode of attack, all 4 heroes rewind time back to Varos' soul to a point where it didn't even exist. However, Paradox appears and tells them that since Varo's soul had ceasd to exist in time while in the core, all this adventure will be erases and it will be like nothing ever happened. Imad and Zak bid farewell to each other before history rewrites itself. However, Imad retains a slight image in his memory of him shaking Zak's hand, hinting they will meet again. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Humans